TRUTH AND DARE
by sha.goddess
Summary: It's just a simple kiss, demanded by a simple game...what's so hard about that? ask Uchiha Sasuke!
1. Truth and Dare

**TRUTH AND DARE**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto

**Summary:** It's just a simple kiss demanded by a simple game…what's so hard about that? Ask Sasuke…

**CHAPTER 1: Truth and Dare**

The scent of fire burning in the fireplace lingered in the boy's room. Konoha High is having it's annual camp. The laughter echoed the room, as each of them made their choice after the spin of the battle…truth or dare?

"This is so lame…this kind of thing is a girl's game, why do we have to play this stupid game?" Kiba asked in an irritated manner.

"To kill time…" Naruto replied.

"How about if I kill you instead." Sasuke threatened him; apparently he's also annoyed of playing truth or dare. Is this how they're supposed to spend a night, playing this childish game?

"Relax, bro." Itachi said, restraining himself to laugh. What does a third year student doing in a room packed with second years? Well, he's just here to have some hilarious time torturing his beloved brother in front of his dear classmates. And one more thing, he's here to investigate if the rumors about his brother having a girlfriend are true.

"Just answer the damn question Kiba."

"Truth…"

"Do you like someone in our class?" Lee asked excitedly.

"Yes Lee…I like Tenten." He said sarcastically. Lee's eyes widened, he can't believe what he had heard and apparently the group couldn't believe how stupid he could get either. Neji glowered at Kiba, to make him stop and answer the question properly. Kiba's sweat dropped, getting Hyuuga Neji pissed is synonymous to suicide. "Well I don't have anyone…apparently all pretty girls in the class are taken." He said and looked at Sasuke, grinning.

"I'm outta here…this game sucks!" Sasuke declared. He stood up and tried to exit his way but his damn sadistic brother blocked him. "Scared of playing this game, little brother?" Itachi mocked him.

Sasuke glared at him, but Itachi wasn't taken aback…he's the only one who couldn't be swayed by his brother's famous glare. "Why would I?"

"Then stay…" he smirked.

"This game's stupid."

"Then let's make it more exciting." Itachi stated with a mischievous grin plastered on his face. "How about making it a game of truth and dare."

"Whatever."

* * *

And the bottle spins endlessly as if it would never stop. Finally it slowed down… slower…slower and finally stopped. In Sasuke's direction.Itachi grinned inside… "Let the game begin!"

"Dare…" Sasuke said.

"No bro, you don't get the rules properly. I said it's a truth and dare…so you really don't have to choose. You're doing both." Itachi grinned at the sight of his annoyed brother. How he love torturing him. "Ok, your girlfriend's name is Haruno Sakura right?"

"Yes…" OK, the truth part is not that hard…next is the dare. Sasuke thought.

"That's not my question."

"What!" Sasuke shouted, but Itachi just ignored him.

"The question is…have you already kissed her?"

Sasuke didn't replied quickly and the whole room is waiting for his response. Itachi smirked, he has a good feeling about this…

"No." Sasuke said flatly after about thinking what to say for about a minute or so. _Confessing to her was hard enough…and kissing her is another story._ He told his self.

"What!" Naruto exclaimed. "You've been together for four months and you still haven't kissed her even once."

_One more word and I'll definitely kill you._

"You're the most pathetic person I've ever met." Kiba said, trying to contain his self from laughing really hard. Sasuke glared at him.

_You're next Kiba, after Naruto it'll be you. But I have to kill my stupid brother first…for suggesting this stupid modified game and asking the more stupid question._ He noted to his self.

Itachi, grinned. So he's right about it. "Very well Sasuke, then I dare you to steal a kiss from Haruno Sakura."


	2. First Attempt

**Disclaimer: **Standard disclaimer applied.

**Pairing:** SasukeXSakura

**CHAPTER 2: First Attempt**

Sasuke stood outside a door, just five meters away from their room. He could hear giggles inside, a sign that the inhabitants are still awake. He stood there frozen, unsure if he's going to knock or just kill those fools who ordered him there. Just a few meters away, suppressed laughs could be plastered on the face of those said "fools" waiting what the young Uchiha would do.

While inside the said room, the girls are having a lot of fun doing their favorite…girl talk.

"You're really lucky that Sasuke's your boyfriend Sakura". Ino complemented with a little envy to her best friend. "I never imagined that a forehead girl would get the attention of one of the most popular heartthrob in the campus."

"So how did he confess to you?" Tenten asked, excitedly. "My sister said that Sasuke's older brother confessed to him in the most romantic way she ever dreamt…did he do the same?"

* * *

FLASH BACK:

The bell had just rung and she was about to go home when somebody blocked her way. She looked at the person and was surprised to see those pair of onyx eyes looking intently at her. He grabbed her by the hand without even asking her consent and started to go up stairs.

"Where are you taking me Sasuke-kun?" she asked, nervousness trailed in her voice. Had she done something to piss him off? She doesn't have the power to release her self from those strong hands, so she just closed her eyes and let herself be dragged.

Then they stopped. Finally she opened her eyes and saw that they were on the rooftop, only the two of them. She tried to ask again but no words came out. Finally he spoke.

"I like you Sakura…" he said without even looking at her. "Do you want to be my girlfriend?" still he won't meet her gaze. He just stared at his beautifully shined shoes.

Shocked about his sudden confession, Sakura can't say anything to him. Is this just a dream?

Sasuke waited for her response…he waited…and waited…and waited…still no response from the stunned girl in front of him. Usually he hated so much to wait, but on a situation like this all he could do is to wait. And so he waited again…and again…and again. Still no response from the girl, who thought she's only dreaming things.

Finally Sasuke started to move towards the door, thinking how great life is, being ditched by the first girl he had confessed his feelings to…What a great life!

Seeing him walk away, brought Sakura's senses back. So she isn't dreaming after all. She immediately ran towards him hugging him from behind. How she had wished all her life just to have him confess to her, and she almost ruined everything by being so dumb to think it as one of her silly dreams. "Yes."

END OF FLASHBACK:

* * *

Was that supposed to be romantic? I guess not.

"Hi-mit-su!" Sakura grinned at all of them. There's no way that she'll ever tell anyone about how he did confess. Maybe it isn't as romantic as his brother (since she doesn't know how Itachi confessed to Tenten's sister and she couldn't also say that the confession is very romantic), but he's still Uchiha Sasuke…the guy he had dreamt to be her boyfriend ever since first grade.

"Oh come on!"

"Sorry girls but I won't tell you." She smiled. "It's just a secret between me and Sasuke."

"Whatever." Ino said with disappointment, then grinned sheepishly. "But you should tell us how it feels the first time he kissed you."

"Actually." Sakura replied sadly. "He hasn't kissed me yet."

"What!" Tenten exclaimed in disbelief. Sakura just nodded.

"Not even a kiss on the cheeks…a goodbye kiss?" Ino asked, having the same disbelief as Tenten. Sakura shook her head.

"And you call yourself his girlfriend?" Ino teased her. "Do something or his fan girls would go farther than you had gone, loser."

* * *

Outside, Sasuke is still contemplating whether to knock or not. "Damn it Sasuke! We don't have all night." Kiba hissed at him.

Knock…knock…

Somebody opened the door, it was Hinata. Seeing who knocked, she called for Sakura shyly…someone doesn't need to be a fortuneteller to guess who he wants to talk to.

The girls giggled as Sakura made her way to the door, then she closed it silently. "What is it Sasuke-kun?" she smiled sweetly at her boyfriend.

"No-nothing! Just checking if your alright." He immediately said. "Damn it Sasuke it's just a kiss!" he told his self.

"Well, I'm fine," Sakura smiled again, glad that her boyfriend cares about her.

"Well, Sakura-"

"Gh-ghost!" somebody shouted. It's one of Sasuke's fan girls trembling and running towards them. She hugged Sasuke. "There's a ghost over there Sasuke-kun…"

Annoyed, Sasuke shoved the girl and glared at her. "You're annoying." The girl was taken a back, afraid of his famous Uchiha glare.

"There's really a gh-ghost." She said defending herself.

"Up until now you still believe in ghosts? Pathetic!" he said and the girl ran away crying. He faced her girlfriend again. _So what's the plan_ he asked his self. "The girl had gone crazy believing with stupid nonsense. Girls really make me sick" He said to her.

Sakura's eyes widened. "You're the densest person I've ever met, Uchiha Sasuke!" with this she slammed their door shut, leaving Sasuke behind.

"Now what did I do wrong?" he asked his friends, still irritated how his girlfriend slammed the door into his face.

"Apparently you just told your girlfriend that girls make you sick, without even considering that she's also a girl." Neji explained trying so hard not to laugh, he doesn't to be next in the list after Kiba, does he?

"And you called that girl pathetic after saying she's afraid of ghost." Itachi said.

"…"

"And in case you didn't notice…" Itachi continued, still can't believe how clueless his brother is about the damage he had just called. "Sakura had gone really pale after hearing the word ghost."

And so the first attempt to steal a kiss from Sakura…failed.

**

* * *

Author's Note: well I forgot to add this one last chapter... thanks for giving time reading my story...please submit a review about this one...i don't care what kind, if you want to curse me it's fine, just please give me an honest review...**

The plot is already finished in my head and all i have to do is to think of a way to present it nicely...the hardest one i guess! probably i'll finish this story first than my other one...

sorry for my wrong spellings and grammar! you see, I'm not really good at english.

To those who had already submitted their reviews...thanks a lot guys and hope you like this one...

THANKS!


	3. Sleeping Beauty

**TRUTH AND DARE**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto

* * *

**CHAPTER 3: Sleeping Beauty**

"I'm not doing that stupid dare again!" Sasuke declared at the rest of the group as they went inside their room.

"Scared of a little kiss, brother?" Itachi mocked him again.

"I'm not!" he shouted, throwing one of the pillows on the couch. "Go back to your room Itachi!"

"So you're accepting your defeat." Kiba said, earning himself another deadly glare.

"I'm not!"

"Then do it…there's still a second time." Itachi smirked at him. "We're giving you a week to accomplish this dare. Goodnight LITTLE brother." He said and stepped out of the room.

"A week! What does he suppose to mean, I can't do it faster than that? What does he think of me? A loser. No way."

* * *

The next morning, everything's back as they are used to be…well for Sakura it is. She's not the time who'll hold a long grudge against his precious boyfriend, who seems not to know his fault. As for Sasuke…he's still deep in his thoughts when they climbed the bus that would bring them back to school. The dare would start now, and he still hasn't think of any plan of action to take, which is very odd.

"Is something wrong?" Sakura asked, concerned if he's still angry with her for slamming the door last night. Sasuke shook he's head. "Oh…" then Sakura looked again at the scenery outside, feeling too sleepy to insist Sasuke to tell what's wrong.

"Are you sleepy?" Sasuke asked her. Sakura nodded. "Here." He said and offered his shoulder for Sakura's head to rest. Then he went back, thinking of another idea to finish this ludicrous dare, while unconsciously gazing at his beloved cherry blossom's face.

How he loves his angelic face, especially when she's asleep. How he loves feeling her shiny pink hair and staring at her innocent emerald eyes. And then, he unintentionally stared at her lovely red lips…it looks so soft and kissable. She looks like Princess Aurora waiting for the sacred kiss of her prince to wake her. Sasuke shook his head. What the hell is he thinking! Then a brilliant idea come into his mind…why not kiss her while she's sleeping?

He looked again intently with those red lips of hers, it's really tempting. Sasuke was about to move, when Naruto whispered him something. "Why not kiss her? It's your chance before she wakes up…"

"Or are you afraid that you're kiss will wake her up? Come on, she's not sleeping beauty, so don't be scared." Kiba teased him.

Sasuke glared at them, they had ruined his timing! He glared at them and hissed. "Shut up, morons!" If only Sakura's head is not in his shoulders, he would have struggled this two to death.

Kiba and Naruto laughed, Sakura's eyes starts to open, then she saw Sasuke glaring at her two classmates. "Is something wrong?" she asked.

Sasuke looked at her. _Great she's awake!_ "You're heavy."

Sakura frowned, she sat up and start to look outside again. "You're still the densest guy ever Sasuke." She said to herself.

Sasuke returned his glare back to Naruto and Kiba, both would surely pay for what they had done.

_And the second attempt to steal a kiss from Haruno Sakura failed just like the first! Six more days…_

_

* * *

**Author's Note**_: Well that's it...thanks for reading it and please submit a review...THANKS! actually I don't know when can I update this one since I haven't thought anything about chapter 4...(I got chapters 1-3 perfectly plotted in my mind and the last chapter as well...but my mind is kindda balnk for the chapters in between) anyways please bear with my spelling and grammar...as what i had told you guys last chapter english isn't really my mother tongue...so please be kind enough to point out my mistakes...again THANK YOU!


	4. Seven ? Minutes in Heaven

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto… **

* * *

"blah"- thinking **

**_"blah"_** – inner self

* * *

**CHAPTER 4: Seven Minutes in Heaven**

"All you have to do is to persuade him to come, then we'll handle the rest." Ino said in a-matter-of-fact tone, but seeing her best friend's reaction, she continued. "Look, that one should be easy for you! You don't call yourself his girlfriend for nothing."

Fifteen minutes later, Ino's words are still reverberating in her head. **What the heck! Is she really thinking that it would be easy? Hell no! There's no way I could drag him into Tenten's party. Could life be harsher for me? First, I have to spend my beloved Saturday in school preparing for this damn sports festival!**

_**It's you who volunteered for it.**_

**But those stupid guys are pushing me to the limits!**

_**Then kick them! Come on I'll help you.**_

**And then my best friend's asking me to do the hardest task in this world!**

_**You're exaggerating! How could that be hard? Ino's right, you're a loser…mind taking your place?**_

**Arggh! Could this day get any worse!**

"What do you think you're doing?" Sasuke asked the startled Sakura, who never realized she's encircling the entire room stupidly until her insensitive boyfriend came in.

"Nothing." She replied with a smile.

"Girls are really weird." Sasuke commented.

Sakura frowned. **"Here we go again with his "girl's are so weird" comments, when we'll he ever notice that his 'girlfriend' is also a GIRL!"**

**_"Then tell him!"_ **

**"Shut up!"**

"Hey! Why are you still standing there, don't you want to go home?" Sasuke asked.

"Ne, Sasuke-kun…I-I just want to ask something?"

"What?"

* * *

"No?" 

"Ne, Why not?"

"My answer is no, if you want to go then go…but I'm not coming."

"But Sasuke-kun! Your friends are coming too…it would really be great." Sakura said, using all her might to convince him.

"The more I won't come."

"But Tenten wants us to come."

"Go by yourself." Sasuke said flatly.

"There's no way I'm going alone!"

"Then don't go."

"Please Sasuke-kun." Sakura leaned closer to her boyfriend pleading with her puppy eyes. Sasuke backed a little; they were so close that he could almost hear her heart beating. Just a few centimeters away and he could kiss her. Yeah right KISS her.

"**This is perfect! I'll just have to lean closer and that stupid dare would end."** Sasuke thought, still thinking about the dare that his brother gave him

"**This is prefect! I'll just have to lean closer and I don't have to convince him to go to Tenten's. This is what Ino wants after all."** Sakura told herself, thinking of her conversation with her best friend earlier.

And thus Sasuke slowly leaned closer. Sakura slowly closed her eyes…and…

And the door suddenly burst open! Speaking of perfect timing.

It was Lee, oblivious of what he had interrupted. He looked at the blushing Sakura and the pissed off Sasuke who immediately backed off in an instant. "I-I just forgot something." He stuttered. He got his things and instantaneously ran out of the classroom before Sasuke could have the chance to struggle him.

Sasuke looked at Sakura, annoyance could still be seen on his face. Sakura smiled at him, in a sarcastic way. She let out a deep sigh. "Fine Uchiha Sasuke, if you don't want to come with me then I'll ask somebody else." Sasuke's eye grew wide, but Sakura isn't finish to want she has to say. "Perhaps Lee would love to accompany me." With that she left her stunned boyfriend.

_Five more days…_

* * *

He knew he had firmly rejected her request. He had given her a steadfast negative answer. So, what is he doing in this place? 

Sasuke sit beside Sakura, he looked anything but pleased. He hated going there; he's annoyed by the sound of their voices, annoyed by their comments, annoyed by how his girlfriend had manipulated him of coming, annoyed by the stupid game their playing…-for short pissed off of everything happening around him. Just like Uchiha Sasuke.

"Hey Sasuke-teme! It's your turn." Naruto said.

Sasuke stand up, but not really to take his turn. "I'm not participating in this stupid game dobe."

"Yes you are Sasuke." With this he shove Sasuke and Sakura into the closet.

"Well that's it! All we've got to do is wait." Ino declared with a satisfied voice.

"Are you sure this game would end it?" Tenten asked her, still not convinced based on the facts that she knew about those two.

"Absolutely! This is what this game is all about."

_

* * *

Ten minutes later: _

"All right you two come out!" Ino said enthusiastically as she opened the closet. She had expected to see different things there, but this one is not on her list.

Sasuke and Sakura were sitting the farthest from each other, both of them looking away from each other. Upon seeing the closet open, Sakura muttered something that sounds like _finally_ and immediately went out to breathe fresh air. Sasuke on the other hand glared at Ino and declared that he's going home.

"What happened Sakura?" Tenten asked as she approached the sulking Sakura who's in the verge of crying.

"I don't get it! What did I do to deserve the densest, most insensitive boyfriend in the world!" she cried.

_

* * *

Closet, Ten Minute's earlier: _

"This is stupid!" Sasuke declared, after Naruto and the others forcefully pushed them inside. "I told you going here with those bunch of idiots (referring to the guys…especially Naruto) isn't a good idea."

Sakura sat there quietly if she also knew that they would be stuck in here she wouldn't agree herself. Great! Does her best friend forgot that she's claustrophobic, achluophobic and on top of that arachnophobic. So how on earth this game she called 'Seven Minutes in Heaven', which includes a dark and confined closet, help her with Sasuke? It's like experiencing a hundreds of years in hell, with an ever-so-complaining boyfriend and that disgusting spider on the corner…what? Spiders? On the corner?

Sakura screamed, but the people outside seem not to hear her (probably because of their very loud noise), and plunged into her boyfriend.

"What the!" Sasuke shouted in surprise. "What's the matter with you? It seems that you have seen a ghost."

"Spiders…" Sakura squealed, moving closer to Sasuke.

Sasuke grinned, trying hard not to laugh. "Hey, it's just a spider it won't kill you. Will you please move a little, you're choking me."

"Gomen." Sakura apologized then removed her arms from Sasuke, but still sat very close to me. "I can't help it. It's dark in here, it's so small and there's a spider over there."

Sasuke can't control his self anymore, he laughed at his girlfriend, amused by what she had said. "First your afraid of ghost, then of spiders, then of darkness and of closed spaces, tell me…how did you manage to live your life with so much fears?" he laughed again at the fuming Sakura.

"Well I'm very sorry Mr. Uchiha Sasuke, if I'm so weak that I'm scared of almost everything. Damn! Why did I think someone as brave and as dense like you would ever understand!" Sakura glowered at him and moved the farthest she could get away from him.

"**Damn you Sasuke, you really angered her this time!" **Sasuke thought, while looking at his very furious girlfriend.

* * *

Sasuke's Room, 12 midnight 

Sasuke laid on his bed as soon as he got home, but he can hardly close his eyes. He's really guilty of making Sakura that furious, that she won't talk to him, and being too conceited to swallow his pride and at least say that he's sorry.

As he pondered on the things that had occurred on Tenten's house, especially that closet incident, he can't help but curse his self. He had done it again! How could he ever let the chance of finishing Itachi's stupid dare at that moment slip from him? It could have been much easier to steal a kiss from her, when he's at the closest proximity with her and nobody would have a chance to bother them, but he wasted it. "Damn! Everything really sucks." He shouted in frustration.

_And the chance to steal a kiss from Haruno Sakure burst like bubbles…four more days left._

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note:** ummm…again sorry for so many things…

grammar (well…I don't know if my pronouns had got any better, but I'm really trying to improve myself)

late update! Gomen…

thanks to those who had submitted their reviews! I really appreciated it…a lot! Well, three more chapters and this story would soon be over (weeeee! I never thought I could finish a story) but I still need some time to mull things over…ideas are greatly appreciated, especially the ideas on the ATTEMPTS…I think Sasuke's attempts are really boring so I'm thinking of something great for the next two chapter (I already have an idea for the last one!) anyways thanks again and please review!

originally seven minutes in heaven lasts only for seven minutes (duh?) but in this chapter...ummm...Ino and the others made it ten minutes for Sasuke and Sakura...just to make fun of them and making sure that their plan will work (unfortunately it didn't!)...I just kindda forgot to insert thisexplanation in the story...so I'm really sorry!

well anyways thanks again and please review! Thanks!


	5. Possesiveness, Jealousy, Calamity

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto

**Author's Note:** Guys thanks for your reviews…umm…and I'm really, really sorry for so much OOCness in this story. I'm really trying to avoid it, but I can't help…two more chapters after this one and it's finish. GREAT! Never thought I could finish a story…hehehe…

**Blah**- thinking

**_Blah_**- inner self

_Blah- _voice from other line

**

* * *

Chapter 5: Possessiveness_"plus"_ Jealousy _"equals"_Disaster**

It's a nice Monday afternoon and Sakura wandered off, frustrated, as she tried to look for Sasuke. Nice Monday afternoon? Well not really…damn student council for asking her to find him just because she is his _dear_ girlfriend.

"**_So you're still mad about what happened last night?"_** inner Sakura asked her.

"**Who wouldn't be! Isn't it obvious"** she replied. Recalling last night's events, Sakura can't help but feel frustrated. Her boyfriend came along with her to Tenten's party half-heartedly and isn't willing to participate in anything. And when he did, he just pissed her off because of his very insensitive nature. **"He walked away as if it's my fault! He never really cared how I feel."**

**_"Well, it's your fault…"_**

**"WHAT! I can't believe your saying this to your own self…" **

**_"Yes I am you, but I think differently from you. I'm the one who says what you really feel and what your heart really desires. I'm just being truthful. Damn! I hate explaining everything to myself… You're the one who persuade him to go even he doesn't like to."_**

"**That's not my point! He's so insensitive…and that's my problem. He never really cared how I feel…"**

**_"Another one of your mistakes! You know your damn boyfriend-"_**

"**OUR damn boyfriend." Sakura corrected her inner self.**

**_"OK. You know that OUR damn boyfriend is dense, insensitive, you name it…how would he suppose to know how you feel?"_**

**"Is it my fault that he's so dense!"**

_**"No. But it's your fault that he remains clueless of how you-we really feel. You're telling me that you're still mad but you smiled at him as if nothing happened yesterday, well in fact you're really pissed off."** _

"**I can't help it. Sasuke-kun is Sasuke-kun. I can't stay mad at him for too long."**

**_"Pathetic!"_**

"**What did you say!" Sakura hissed to herself furiously…**

"**_No-nothing…why don't you start looking for Sasuke, seriously?" _**Inner Sakura said, her head filled with sweat drops.

"**Where could he possibly be?" **

**_"Why not try looking for him at the gym…"_**

"**You're right. But I really don't like to go to that freaking gym where there's a lot of freaking jerks." **She said, sounding like more of her inner self.

**_"Kick them if they annoy you! Darn, you really don't have to be nice to everyone. Besides you don't have any choice, it's the last place you could search for him…except if he had moved into another planet."_**

"**Fine." **With that Sakura entered the gymnasium filled with busy people, some doing some preparations for the sports festival, some having their practice and some…well they're just there to drool over the cute, handsome and totally hot guys. As for Sakura, she turned her head from left to right but couldn't see even the shadow of Sasuke. And so she walked slowly, searching for every heads, trying so hard to ignore the stupid jerks calling her and…

"Hey miss watch out!" somebody shouted to her direction. But before she could even locate the owner of the said voice, stars begin to dance before her eyes until it went totally black.

* * *

"I think you over did it this time." Somebody said to the person sitting in the other chair across him. His gaze is still transfixed to the pink haired girl they 'accidentally' knocked out with their ball. 

"You're the one who threw the ball. Don't blame it on me." The other person replied in an irritated manner. How he hates being stuck here in the school's infirmary because of his damn friend's fault. "Mind taking your gaze off her? It's irritating, besides you'll scare all the wits out of her when she wake up and find you looking at her that way."

"Sorry can't help it, she's just one beautiful angel to ignore." He replied and grinned sheepishly. "A little kiss might help our sleeping beauty to wake up from her slumber." With this he lowered his head without taking his gaze off her lips. He's just an inch closer to initiate his kiss when somebody grabbed his back. It was the furious looking Uchiha Sasuke.

"Oh hi Uchiha!" he greeted him as if nothing happened. "I'm just checking if the fairytale is true (referring to Sleeping Beauty thing), mind you she fit to be Aurora." He said with a smirk. "My she's drop-dead gorgeous!"

"And you're going to be dead." Sasuke said furiously and connected his fist into the culprit's cheeks.

"What's the matter with you Uchiha! Is this the way to treat a senpai?" the guy asked indignantly while holding his swollen left cheek.

"Don't you dare touch her!"

"What's wrong? It'll just be chaste kiss! You can't blame a man if he can't resist adoring a princess' beauty."

Another hit, this time on the right side. **"Damn it! How could a kiss on the lips with a perverted guy like you would be chaste!"**

And with all the brawling around her, the 'pretty, drop-dead gorgeous princess from heaven' (…the angel comment) err- Sakura, started to open her blurry eyes. "What's going on?" she asked, her head is still throbbing because of the 'accident'.

"Nothing!" Sasuke shouted at her and then turned his glare to the bastard third years. "Get out!"

Seeing that further testing Sasuke's hairline patience would mean a trip to the hospital, he smirked and went out the room closing the door behind.

"Stop laughing!" the mischievous culprit yelled. "That Uchiha brat did this to me (pointing at his face) and all you did was stand up there and laugh at me."

"Sorry, can't help it." His companion replied fighting his urge for another laugh. "The sight's really amusing. You got him totally pissed off."

"Shut up!"

* * *

Sakura looked at her still furious-but-at-least-has-calmed-down-a-bit boyfriend quizzically. If he get mad like that, it must have been really big, he hadn't seen him got infuriated like that, even he always looked like one –on a controllable level-. And since she doesn't like to guess, which uses mind to do so and she isn't capable of thinking straight right now because of her throbbing head due to that 'accident', she tried to ask him…only to hear his yell once more. 

"Damnit! You can't remember anything." Sasuke's fuming meter is almost reaching its peak.

"All I could remember was I was hit by something and everything went black. Damn! My head seems to crack!"

And with that, Sasuke got more furious by his girlfriend's obvious unawareness of what had just occurred.

"You end up in this stupid clinic after being hit by a stupid ball by those stupid jerks because you're too stupid to flirt around the gymnasium!"

Sakura blinked, thinking that what she had heard was just a bad dream…or at least just a hallucinating effect of her cracking head. "Huh?"

Sasuke leaned closer to Sakura, pinning her hand with his, he never thought that his girlfriend would be this clueless and how he hated it. He looked at her with furious eyes; he noticed how soft looking her lips are. Remembering what that stupid jerk had said. _"You can't blame a man if he can't resist adoring a princess' beauty"_, he inwardly curse him for bringing up that idea and inwardly cursed his self for looking at her lips in particular. He suddenly felt the urge to kiss her (it doesn't have anything to do with the dare this time, more of his desire to) but this isn't the right time…he's mad at her and you don't kiss someone when you're mad. And so he let out a deep sigh, more to control his self from the kiss than to control his raging anger. "Stop flirting with those bunch of junks, or you might get something worse than this."

SLAP.

Sasuke's eyes grew wide, his hand on the cheek where she slapped him. Then he glared at her, demanding an explanation, but she glared back, fighting the tears to roll down her emerald eyes. "How dare you! I'm not flirting with anyone." She yelled at him and immediately stormed out the room.

* * *

She has been quietly sitting with her friends for an hour now. She joined them on their classroom busy with the preparations for festival for about an hour now, but she doesn't feel like helping them. 

"He called you a flirt and you just slap him!" Temari, their friend from the other class, said.

"Well honestly speaking, it's really a great accomplishment for someone like Sakura." Ino said. "It's about time you wake up that damn insensitive boyfriend of yours."

"Hearing what Sakura had said, Sasuke isn't really insensitive, Ino." Tenten stated. "He just doesn't know how to express his self. I guess something might have really happened for him act that way. Maybe he's just jealous."

"That human ice-cube, insensitive, dense, idiot bastard, JEALOUS! Please!"

"Ino! I'm still here and he's still my boyfriend don't talk that harsh about him." Sakura said at last breaking her silence.

"Here we go again."

"But I'm still mad at him…I really can't forgive him accusing me like that, at least for now." She stated sadly.

"Then show him that you're angry! Even just this once Sakura, stop being an ever so nice girlfriend, because he really doesn't deserve it."

"But what am I going to do?"

"Ignore him! It's just that simple. Let him be the one to apologize this time."

"I don't know. I just cant stand-"

"Please Sakura! Give us a break. Just think that he deserves it."

* * *

That night Itachi's Room 

"Hey that dangerous!" Itachi scowled at his little brother after successfully blocking the two dart pins thrown to him, with the book he's reading. "Damn! You put a scratch mark on it."

"Tell your stupid friends to stop bugging Sakura!" Sasuke yelled at him.

Itachi looked surprised, it's the first time he had seen his brother this furious, more furious than the last time he played a 'little' prank on him. He smirked inwardly, and then pretend to be really surprise. **This is going to be fun… **"What the hell are you talking about?"

Another dart pin and Itachi dodged it by an inch. "Are you really trying to kill me!"

Sasuke sneered, as if a little dart pin could kill his evil stupid brother. "I will unless you tell your friends to mind their own business."

Itachi restrained his self from laughing. "Am I right in thinking that my little brother is JEALOUS? Sorry Sasuke but I can't just order my friends like how you're doing to me, your OLDER BROTHER, right now. It's none of my business."

"In your dreams! And stop calling me little brother! Just tell your friends to get his filthy hands off my girlfriend!"

"And now you're being possessive." Itachi shook his head. "What did he do? Did he try to KISS your girlfriend?"

"SHUT UP!"

"Don't tell me he already got his kiss!" Itachi looked at him faking a surprise, how he love bullying his brother. "Oh my! My little brother got beaten…interesting."

"He's the one that I beat into pulp." Sasuke said, trying hard to keep his cool. "You should see your stupid friend now." He smirked.

"But he got the kiss first before you do, conclusion…you lose."

"I said SHUT UP!" with that he threw another dart pin, which again Itachi easily dodged but it hit something else.

"That's enough Sasuke! I said no dart pins inside my room. It's not my fault if my friend thinks that your girlfriend is cute and tried to kiss her. Honestly, it's your damn business not mine." With this he shoved his brother out of his room. "Just a little word of advice my pathetic little brother, you're not the only guy who could appreciate your girlfriend's beauty and if I were you I'll do something about it before someone steal without even noticing." With this he closed the door and reached for his cellular phone.

* * *

"_I'm not doing you any favor for you from now on Itachi!"_ the guy from the other line shouted at Itachi. 

"Hey relax. I'm sorry, I didn't know he'll react that way." Itachi said, trying so hard not to laugh. "You should have seen him. He has gone havoc and threw dart pins all over my room. It's really funny."

"You make me do all those things just for fun! You're brother hit me twice and all you just do is laugh."

"Sorry, can't help it." Itachi said. "What did you really do to piss him off like that?"

"_He tried to kiss her."_ Somebody on the other line said_. "Shut up!"_ he heard the one he's talking to shout at the one who just butt in. **Just like I had thought.**

"Hey! It isn't my fault that you overdid it. I only asked you to do something two make my damn good-for-nothing brother jealous. But I didn't tell you kiss her." Itachi said, preventing his self to laugh.

"_And you didn't gave me any plan either, GENIUS…"_ he shrugged.

"So how did her lips tastes like?"

_"Shut up! It's only an attempt, you're brother pulled me off before I could."_

"I see." Itachi nodded.** Interesting.**

_"But you didn't tell me your brother have a really beautiful girlfriend. She's like an angel. No wonder he acts that possessive cause I would too if I were in his place."_

"Did Sasuke really beat you that badly, you're going crazy!" Itachi heard someone laughing from the other line and another one cursing telling that person to shut up.

_"You're the one who's going nuts! Planning this whole thing. Why are you doing this anyway?"_

"Because he's pathetic and in that case he won't be able to meet the deadline(referring to the dare he gave)." Itachi explained. "No Uchiha had ever lost to a dare."

_"And to think you're the one who put him in this situation. Honestly, you're driving me insane! Just cancel the dare, it would be a lot easier."_

"No…not that it's turning into something really hilarious." Itachi laughed. "You should have seen him earlier, I'm really having a great time playing around with him."

"_You're really sadistic. God I'm really lucky I don't have you as a brother!"_

_**Mission: to make Uchiha Sasuke jealous, Status: complete and successful…**_

_**Dare: To steal a kiss from Haruno Sakura, Status: far from completion and near to failure; Countdown: Three more days to go…**_

**

* * *

Author's Note: Well, that's it…thanks guys for your review. I'm really sorry for so many mistakes (grammar, spelling) and so much OOCness in my story. I really need a beta reader! **

Just want to ask if I've made this chapter a little longer…since somebody ask me to do longer chapters…just want to ask if I'm better in writing a longer one or a shorter one?

Next chapter would be posted…not anytime soon…I had it planned, but I'm still not in the mood to write it…truthfully…no time to do so…but I'll try to update as soon as possible.

Please post a review for this chapter…thanks!


End file.
